The Dramione OTP
by HuntressSoul
Summary: A conversation Ginny overhears and a conversation Ginny has with Hermione leads her to her OTP. The houses competition standard Round 2.


Team: Snakes

Class: DADA

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] I think I'm allergic to you

Word count: 1022

* * *

"...I think I'm allergic to you."

Those six little words had me stop in my tracks. Peeking around the corner I felt my mouth drop as I saw Draco glaring at Pansy.

_What?_

Placing myself flush against the wall I tuned my ear into their conversation.

Eavesdropping was not a trait that I was especially proud of, but between living with six older brothers and being a tom-boy living in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, one must learn to drop a few eaves, if you catch my meaning. If you wanted to survive in the Lions' den, knowing all the juicy gossip is a damn good way to keep from getting eaten. And they say Slytherin politics are bad. Try handling Gryffindors.

"Draco, how can you say that?" the simpering tone had me gagging.

_How could any self-respecting girl take that tone? - Wait, scratch that, Pansy wasn't self-respecting._

"Listen, Pansy. You're irritating-"

_Ouch, and here I thought Slytherins didn't do blunt._

"-you're a nag, and quite frankly whenever you're near me I feel like I'm going to break out…in hives. Not a very pleasant feeling, if you catch my meaning and that is why - I think I'm allergic to you. So, when you're allergic to something you should try to avoid it as much as possible. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but -"

"I'm so glad you understand. Thank you kindly for staying out of my way in the near future."

Pressing myself farther into the wall I held my breath as Draco Malfoy strolled past me. Now, this was a juicy bit of gossip that the Gryffindor girls would kill to have found. Lucky for Draco and consequently Pansy I overheard them.

"You heard him say what?" Hermione whispered into my ear as we made our way to her favorite place - the Hogwarts library.

"I think I'm allergic to you." I quoted."And that my dear bookworm is QUOTED word for word if I might add."

"Ginny, as much as I would get a kick out of Malfoy saying that to Pansy Parkinson of all people, I just can't see it."

"Why not?" I whined as I took a seat at Hermione's usual table in the Library.

"Well for one, Parkinson is a pureblood. And for another, she's always been clinging to Draco since our first year," Hermione answered absentmindedly as she picked a book from a shelf and took her seat only to jump in surprise as I exclaimed in excitement.

"Exactly!"

"Ginny! Quiet or we're going to be kicked out," Hermione hissed at me.

Raising my hands up, I grinned at Hermione apologetically.

"Sorry."

"Would you look who it is!"

Groaning, I buried my head in my arms.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Hermione muttered.

Draco Malfoy had made his appearance.

"Good day, Malfoy," Hermione dismissed as she grabbed her things and me and dragged us out of the library without missing a beat.

"That's a new record, Mione!" I said, surprise coloring my cheeks as I allowed myself to be dragged by her.

"Well, I have to learn how to deal with Malfoy for the past five years now."

"Tell me about it. If I was in your place I would've killed him a long time ago. I don't know how you handle it," I muttered to her honestly as we slowed our pace down.

"To be honest, at first I couldn't stand it," she admitted to me with a wry grin.

"Oh? What changed?"

"No, not a 'what' that changed. Instead, it was something that my mother told me."

Silence permeated the air as Hermione got lost in her thoughts.

"Don't leave me in the dark on this one! Tell me how you can handle Malfoy." I exploded. Patience was not one of my virtues.

With a chuckle she turned toward me, smile plastered on her face.

"Boys like to pull the pig-tails of the girls they like."

…_um what?_

I'm pretty sure Hermione could read the dumb expression on my face because bless her heart, she took her time to explain to dear old me what she meant.

"It means that when a boy has a crush on a girl, he likes to pull at her metaphorical pigtails. That is, he teases her."

"So you're saying Malfoy has a crush on you?" I asked to get clarification.

"Pretty much."

It didn't take long for us to burst into simultaneous laughter.

"The Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy crushing on a Muggle-born?" I stuttered making Hermione laugh harder.

"It's the reason his teasing doesn't affect me anymore," she said between breaths. "Every time I think of the idea, I feel like bursting out in laughter."

"I can see now how you can deal with it," I affirmed as we made our way into the Gryffindor dorms.

It wasn't long before Hermione's words started to play on my mind.

_What if It was possible? What if Draco Malfoy actually had a crush on Hermione Granger?_

I mean it would be sad that she and my brother wouldn't hit it off, but Draco and Hermione? Now that had a certain appeal to it. Hermione Malfoy sounded way classier than Hermione Weasley. I love my family very much, but I can't wait to get married. Weasley isn't such a pretty name for a girl.

And so I waited and watched, as I set into motion the _Dramione_ plan. I didn't get how nobody could see it. It was as clear as day once you knew what to look for: Draco Malfoy had a crush on Hermione Granger.

When he thought no one was looking he would steal glances at her. When she passed by him his ears would tinge a little pink. I found myself shipping their love, even if Mione was oblivious to it.

Dramione was my new OTP.

_Good news for you Malfoy, I know how to cure your allergy_.


End file.
